Un mariage pas si loupé
by Okami-baka
Summary: Draco et Harry on perdu un pari et doivent se marier... Mais cela est-il vraiment dérangeant? Résumé nul désolé.


**Titre: Un mariage pas si loupé  
Résumé: Draco et Harry on perdu un pari et doivent se marier... Mais cela est-il vraiment dérangeant? Résumé nul désolé.  
Auteur: Mwaaaaaaaaaa n.n  
Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse J.K Rowling (j'ai voulu kidnapper Blaise pour... Euh... Certaine chose mais elle à pas voulu TwT), je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages pour les détourner du droit chemin xD.  
Note: J'ai écris cet OS en permanence car j'avais rien d'autre à faire, merci à aborduyawa pour m'avoir donner les mots " orange ", " trousse " , " bouffe ","Téstostéronémie " et l'expression " espèce de raclure de beurre de chiotte moisi " à mettre obligatoirement dans le texte,en souligné. Sur ce bonne lecture =D.**

_PDV Harry:_

Aujourd'hui, moi, Harry Potter, 17 ans, tueur du Dark Lord, Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusort, Prince des Bisounours, Roi des Télétubies et plus grand buveur de jus de chaussette, vais me marier à Draco Malfoy, mon pire ennemie, à cause d'un stupide pari fait avec le vieux fou sénile bonbonaucitrontophile et directeur de Poudlard j'ai nommé Dumbeldore! Comment ça vous voulez connaître le pari? Mais c'est évident! Draco et moi, oui oui Draco on va se marier tout de même, ne devions plus nous battre pendant un mois et... On s'est battu au bout de deux heures, c'est pour dire notre extrême envie de faire la paix non? Toi la brunette au fond! Oui toi! Arrête de babiller avec ta voisine ou je stop mon récit! Voilà c'est mieux... Où en étais-je? Ah oui le mariage...

- "HARRY! TU TE MARIES DANS DEUX HEURES ET TU EST ENCORE DANS TON PYJAMA, qui soit dis en passant est très mignon, PAS COIFFE ET ENCORE LA TÊTE DANS LES CHOUX! " Hurla ma " merveilleuse " meilleure amie...

- "Mais 'Mione j'ai pas la tête dans les choux, juste dans l'cul et l'cul dans l'... "

- "J'VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR! TU VAS TE CHANGER _**IMMEDIATEMENT**_! "

Pfiou c'est pas comme si j'étais heureux de ce mariage, le ciel est gris, les oiseaux piaillent dans mes oreilles, il pleut, j'ai perdu une chaussette et je me maries à mon pire ennemi! Y'a d'la joie! Bon elle est où cette foutue robe pour le mariage? En plus je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, c'est Ginny qui l'a choisie... La voilà! Bah elle a quand même bon goût la rouquine, aller on se change...Quoi? Vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble? *soupir*

- "Et ben vieux, elle est pas belle ta robe? Pourtant elle est noire avec les coutures en argents et le col vert, comme tu l'a demandée! " Me dit le plus intelligemment du monde mon abruti de meilleur ami mais bon maintenant je suis blasé.

- "Ron, la robe n'est pas un problème, le problème c'est le mariage. "

- "Ah ouais c'est qu'épouser Malfoy... "

Bref c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Luna, Parvati et Lavande arrivent pour la torture des cheveux... Je vous laisse faire un p'tit tour, suffit d'appuyer sur zapper.

_PDV Draco: _

Aujourd'hui, moi, Draco Malfoy, 17 ans, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy née Black, ancien espion pour l'Orde du phénix, élu plus beau mâle gay de Poudlard par toute la population Poudlarienne, vais me marier avec ma Némésis, celui-qui-a-un-surnom-plus-long-que-son-nom, celui-qui-a-un-corps-a-damner-un-saint, le Survivant, j'imagine que vous savez pourquoi... Mentez pas vous êtes allé chez lui avant d'aller chez moi alors zut hein...BREF, soyons gai!

- "DRAKE! SORT DE CETTE SALE DE BAIN! LES CHEVEUX C'EST APRES LA ROBE! "

Oh joie! Mon Blaisou d'amour vient de sauver ma future coiffure, comme si là maintenant tout de suite j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

- "Putain Blaise tu fais chier! J'en veux pas moi d'ce mariage! C'est comme si tu te mariais avec la belette! " Dis-je en sortant, une serviette autour des hanches... La rousse au premier rang elle arête de baver ou je la déglingue en la tuant à petit feu à coup d'impardonnable... C'est mieux.

- "Ça risque pas ma timbrée de petite amie génétiquement et magiquement modifié empêcherais ça =D "

- "Blaise, tu a 30 secondes pour sortir de cette chambre si tu ne veux pas que ta chère et tendre te ramasse avec ses petites cuillères qu'elle aime tant... "

POUF! Pu de Blaise, je suis gniapy, vive les menaces! Bien, le soleil bleu, les oiseux brillent et le ciel chante...Euh... Nan pardon c'est le soleil brille les oiseux chantent et le ciel est bleu, voilà c'est mieux. Bien où est ma magniiiiiiiiiiiifique robe blanche aux coutures or et au col rouge... Comment ça c'est Griffondor? Parce que vous croyez que j'ai choisi? Bon, OK, j'ai choisi mais... Chut faut pas dire...

- "DRACOUILLE! Oh que tu est beau dans cette belle robe *étoiles dans les yeux*, Pan's vient voir comme il est mignon *.* "

- "T'a trop raison Neik, il est trop mignon *à la limite de la bave*"

Oh non malheur voilà les deux folles avec... De quoi me coiffer, je sens que je vais pleurer. Adieux!

_PDV prêtre:_

Alors la salle est prête, les invités sont là, les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins aussi, Monsieur Malfoy idem, il ne manque plus que Monsieur Potter. Le voilà! Démarrer la musique!

- "NON PAS LA MARCHE FUNEBRE! NI DU CASCADA! NI DU RIHANNA! "

Et maintenant " I feel good ", je désespère... Vais me Harra Kiri ils se marieront tout seul comme des grands... Ah tient non y'a plus rien... Et ben voilà! Alors monsieur Potter arrive... Il arrive... J'ai dit: IL ARRIVE... Ah ben quand même, sale gosse...

- "Bla bla bla amour bla bla bla fidélité bla bla bla... "

- "Bon t'abrège? Ou je te fais une nouvelle teinture orange j'ai une amie qui adore faire ça "

- "Euh... Monsieur Malfoy voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Potter ici présent comme époux? "

- "Nan "

- "Pas grave, et vous Monsieur Potter? Voulez-vous prendre Monsieur Malfoy ici présent comme époux? "

- "Non plus "

- "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarfait, je vous déclare marier, maintenant... A LA BOUFFE! "

_PDV Harry:_

Putain mais c'est quoi ce prêtre? Je suis choqué là! Bref, il a raison mais plutôt... A L'ALCOOL ! Vive l'alcool! Bah pourquoi je peux pas bouger? ABSOLUUUUUUUUUTE! Reviens mon amiiiiiiiie, je ne veux pas te perdre!

- "Pas si vite Potter, tu vas où comme ça? "

- "Bah me bourrer pour oublier que je suis marier avec toi... "

- "Ça va pas être possible _Harry _"

Houla, c'est quoi ce regard bizarre? Pourquoi il me regarde bizarre? Et il parle bizarre... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? On vas où là? Pourquoi il monte sur l'estrade? Et il fait quoi là?

- "Messieurs,Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, nous sommes navré de vous laissez en plan, mais afin d'avancer dans l'histoire et d'avoir ma nouvelle trousse de manucure nous avons... D'autre chose plus importante à faire donc... Hasta la vista Baby! "

- "On a au moins le droit à un bisous? "

Un quoi? Ouais je sais je suis pas très futé mais ce prendre pleins de sort dans la tête et résister à un Avada Kedavra à un an sa grille les neurones, déjà que j'en avais pas beaucoup... Euh... Pourquoi il s'approche avec un regard... Lubrique? O_o AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Il m'embrasse, je meurt. OH PUTAIN MERLIN C'EST ! Mais ma langue n'est pas une sucette, pourquoi il la suçote comme ça?... Oh on bouge, je savais pas qu'on pouvait bouger en s'embrassant... Un lit... UN LIT?

- "ESPECE DE RACLURE DE BEURRE DE CHIOTTE MOISI! T'a la téstostéronémie violente toi!"

- "J'avoue, alors comme tout bon Griffondor et gentil mari tu vas m'aider à la baisser... "

Oh le regard brulant je fond, passez votre chemin, bande de voyeur, j'ai un mariage à consommer! "

PDV petit papaillon:

Y'a d'la joie! Bien l'bonjour les hirondelles,y'a d'la joie! C'est la mère Michelle qui à la chatte en feu, qui crie par la fenêtre qui lui éteindra, tu pourrira comme un résidu de poulpe ménopausée, je tortille du cul dans un pays magique où les moineaux s'enfile sur les cailloux, alors j'ai remonter mon string jusqu'au aisselle et j'ai pu jouer d'la harpe avec mon cul (8)! Oh y'a un zoophile! Le beau black roule une pelle à un chat! Un roux demande un parapluie... Pardon un mouchoir à une zolie blonde, un autre se fait réprimander par une brune, un chévrophile s'enfile sa chèvre, un mec au cheveux gras parle à un blond qui ressemble à un des marié... Tient en parlant de Cornak Ronflu il montre sa corne.

PDV Draco:

Hum des nuits de noces comme ça j'en veux bien tout les soirs waw! Apparemment mon Ryry d'amour a apprécié. Vive Dumbycitrus! Il a vraiment eu une bonne idée pour une fois le shnock centenaire, faudra que je le remercie. Quoi? Mais je l'aime depuis ma première année notre survivant mais chut, faut pas dire, je lui dirais sur mon lit de mort, ou le siens je tient à la vie.

_**15 ans, 2 manoir, 1 lamborguini noir, une mercedes rouge, une peugeot verte, une BMW or et argent et 5 gosse plus tard:**_

- "PAPA, il est où mon balais " danlcu "? "

- "Dady! J'ai perdu mon piercing rouge en forme de serpent! "

- "'Paaaaaaa! Y'a Sirius qui veut pas lâcher la glotte de la voisine! "

- "Daaaaaaad' y'a l'chat de tatie Neik qu'a tout petey! "

- "VEUX MA VOISIIIIIIIINE TwT "

- "James,Sirius,Lyly,Nimphadora,Remus faites pas chiez et grouiller vous le train vas partir sans vous! "

Bref vous avez compris, c'est une happy end toute joyeuse! Normal elle est happy xD

**Voili voilou, je me suis éclatée à écrire _ça _en permanence le jour de la rentrée et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pas mal (enfin de mon point de vue .) donc j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis par une petite review =D**

**PS: Pour les deux reviewer anonyme:**

**: Merci pour tes conseil, j'ai essayer de changer deux-trois chose comme tu me l'a conseiller en enlevant mes Nda et en transformant mes smiley en texte mais comme ce n'est que ma seconde fictions et premier OS ce n'est pas facile. Pour les fautes d'orthographe je n'y peux rien il me faut un/une bêta lectrice mais je n'en trouve pas. Au sinon encore merci pour ta review je tâcherais de la garder encrée dans ma petite tête de piaf.**

**Ugo23: Pareil que pour avec mes Nda je les ai enlevée et j'essayerais de ne plus en remettre lors de mes futures histoire, merci aussi pour ton commentaire constructif et tes encouragements.**


End file.
